Sweet Valentine
by Stellmaria
Summary: OS Un beau matin, un beau réveil, un beau 14 février... Gnn? Pourquoi n'y a t il plus personne dans ce château? Et pourquoi il est là, LUI! C'est bien ce que se demande Hermione... Joyeuse St Valentin!:D


**.:§§:.**

**.:§ _SWEET VALENTINE.._. §:.**

**Disclaimer:**

Tout à la killeuse de Sirius...

**.:§§:.**

Un rayon de soleil. En plein dans mon oeil naturellement... J'ai toujours eu une chance folle avec ça... Bon voyons voir l'heure. Neuf heures. On est samedi, rassurez-moi... Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon calendrier épinglé sur ma penderie. Oui, c'est bien cela, samedi 14 février...

Mmh... Contrairement aux apparences, j'ai toujours adoré les week-ends. Oui, moi qui suis si sérieuse, moi Hermione Granger, j'aime dormir et me prélasser comme un chat dans mes couettes bien chaudes. En parlant de chat, où peut bien être Pattenrond?

Je me relève sur mes coudes. Pas une seule trace de touffe orangée dans le coin. Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave, qu'il aille donc conter fleurette à la chatte noire de serdaigle... Par contre, il y a plus inquiétant: pas une trace de touffe tout court... Il n'y a personne... Ben tiens, c'est pas normal ça, d'habitude Parvati et Lavande ne se lèvent pas avant onze heures et... Oui, elles sont bien rentrées au dortoir hier soir, elles n'avaient aucun rendez-vous...

Bon, allez, je me lève. Je suis vraiment trop gentille, on devrait me dresser une statue.

Je me redresse complétement sur mon matelas et écarte d'un geste empli d'enthousiasme ma chère couette. Pantoufles... Où sont-elles? Ah oui, les voilà. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre les robinets et plonge mes mains dans l'eau tiède. Un jet d'eau dans le visage après, me voilà en train de batailler avec mes cheveux... Non, c'est trop dur, je prends la solution radicale: un bon sort. Bien que je n'apprécie pas tellement ces manières, pas vraiment naturelles selon moi, quand il faut y aller...

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, j'achève avec satisfaction de nouer mes cheveux en un demi-queue. Pas besoin d'uniforme: un bon jean et un col roulé feront l'affaire. Je grimace: mon col roulé est vert... Pas que je n'apprécie pas cette couleur, mais tout ce qui touche au vert est mal perçu chez les griffondors... Pas le temps de chercher, je l'enfile quand même et achève mon habillage par l'attache de ma cape noire sur mes épaules. Il ne faut pas croire que les couloirs sont chauffés...

Je sort du dortoir et descends l'escalier en colimaçon pour me rendre à la salle commune. Mince mince mince... Doit y avoir un problème, je ne vois personne... Sur la centaine d'élèves logeant dans la tour, cela parait improbable... Bon, pas de manières, je monte chercher les garçons. Une, deux trois... Sept portes. Nous y voilà. J'entrebaille doucement le battant, veillant à ne pas le faire grincer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre les réprimandes de Seamus, ou Dean, de si bon matin. Bien entendu, il fait noir comme dans un puits à l'intérieur... J'avançe à tâtons, et comme il se doit, je trébuche dans je ne sais quel stupide objet qui traine par terre, là, exprès pour moi, et m'étale gracieusement au sol. Mal à la cheville. Je serre les dents, attendant de recevoir ma part de brimades. Mais non, rien. Je lève la tête, inquiète. Il n'y a personne... Impossible, Harry et Ron ne se lèvent_ jamais _avant moi... Si c'était le cas, ce serait comme si l'on modifiait l'une des lois fondamentales de l'univers! Mais c'est apparemment le cas... L'univers se porte mal de nos jours...

Grognant et pestant, je redescends dans la salle commune - et en plus, ils ne m'ont pas attendue! - et sort de la tour. Tant pis pour ces imbéciles, je descends à la Grande Salle. Je pousse doucement la porte... Il n'y a personne!

"- Non, là c'est trop fort..." je marmonne.

Mine de rien, je commence à paniquer... J'allai sortir pour me précipiter chez Dumbledore quand un toussotement se fait entendre derrière moi. Ombrage! Hum... Non, finalement, ce n'est pas elle... Juste... Tête blonde, yeux de glace, air supérieur, moue dégoutée...

"- Malefoy!"

"- Tout juste Granger... Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Vu que tu es Miss Je-sais-tout..."

"- C'est cela, autant que toi tu es Godric Griffondor."

La fouine afficha une mine confuse.

"- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a autant de chances que je sache ce qui se passe que toi d'être Godric Griffondor," j'explique, un brin moqueuse.

Malefoy a l'air vexé. Mmm... J'adore quand il a cet air-là... C'est... Jubilatoire. Je m'approche de lui.

"- Chez toi aussi il n'y a personne?"

"- Ça paraît évident, non? Il n'y a personne dans tout le château."

"- Hormis nous deux."

"- Oui, hormis nous deux..." répéta-t-il, dépité. " Finalement, je n'aurai pas du t'interpeller, la solitude avait du bon. Être coincé avec toi..."

"- Oh, rassure-toi, ton regret est partagé Malefoy," je réponds, narquoise. " Et comme je t'avoue que je n'ai absolument aucune envie que la situation dure..."

"- Bibliothèque, c'est ça?" complète le Sepentard, ironique. " Ce n'est pas bien dur de deviner," se justifie-t-il.

Je soupire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver!... C'est à peine croyable. Et dire que je vais devoir le supporter... Mais il est un assez bon élève, les recherches iront plus vite... Et j'avoue que la situation m'effraie tout bonnement. Et également que sa présence me rassure, dans un certain sens.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Même pour se disputer, j'aurai préféré que l'on parle, le silence est vraiment oppressant. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, et fixe obstinément ses pieds. Poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, je m'autorise le faible espoir d'y voir quelqu'un. Espoir vite deçu. Je soupire tristement. Malefoy sembla sortir de sa torpeur, car il me demande, d'une voix pour une fois dénuée de sarcasmes:

"- Toi aussi tu souhaitais trouver quelqu'un?"

J'esquisse une ébauche de sourire affirmatif.

"- Je crois que nous sommes vraiment maudits... En plus, pile le jour de la saint-Valentin..." ajouta-t-il.

"- La saint-Valentin?"

"- Oui, tu sais, les petits coeurs, les angelots, cupidon et toutes les couleurs roses... Ça ne te dit rien?" évoqua-t-il, moqueur, allant prendre le répertoire des sujets classés dans la salle, afin de savoir où chercher.

"- Si bien sûr, mais j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui..."

"- C'est sûr, ça s'oublie vite, quand on n'a personne," remarque-t-il, sournois.

J'accuse le coup. Oui, je n'ai personne, et alors? Si j'ai envie d'être libre? Avoir un petit-ami n'est pas une finalité en soit! Mais il faut avouer que... ça ne me déplairait pas... Je relève la tête et réplique, venimeuse, à Malefoy qui continue de me fixer de son regard hautain:

"- Tu peux parler, toi non plus, tu n'as personne."

Je vois le visage du blond se fendre en un sourire triomphant. Mince, ma répartie n'était peut-être pas la bonne, il ne devait attendre que cette réponse.

"- Oui, mais moi, c'est par grandeur d'âme. Si tu savais le nombre de propositions que j'ai reçues ces dernières semaines. Je ne pouvais pas en accepter, je ne voulais pas que les autres se sentent rabaissées..."

"- Ou plutôt tu te servais de cette excuse pour continuer à changer de couche chaque nuit."

Il ne répond pas, mais je me doutais bien que ma réponse ne ferait pas mouche. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais d'états d'âme quant à ces choses-là. Il n'avait même jamais d'états d'âme. Résignée, je m'approche de lui et me penche sur le répertoire.

"- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"- Ça se pourrait..."

"- _Les dimensions parallèles_..." lis-je à l'endroit où repose son index. "Tu penses que..."

"- Ce n'est pas exclu, et puis ça me semblerait plutôt vraisemblable."

Je me redresse. Il faut avouer que son idée n'est pas mauvaise.

"- Bon, allons potasser les bouquins. Puis, il faudra trouver le _quoi_ qui nous emmenés ici, et ensuite le _pourquoi_..."

Il n'émet pas d'objections et me suit en silence dans les rayons. Je ne peux alors que songer que malgré nos querelles, nous n'avons jamais été en d'aussi bons termes... Le danger fait parfois des miracles.

**.:§§:.**

Cela va faire plus de trois heures que nous ouvrons volumes poussiéreux sur volumes. Même pour moi qui suis, sans me vanter, d'une patience admirable pour ce genre d'activité, je m'exaspére. Il faut avouer que la pression de la situation combinée au néant de nos résultats et à la présence de Malefoy... Cela fait beaucoup pour moi.

Je ferme d'un coup sec le livre se trouvant devant moi, faisant sursauter mon... _compagnon_ d'infortune. Je me redresse et déclare:

"- Pause déjeuné, ça nous changera les idées."

"- Pourquoi pas," admet Malfoy.

Je le fixe, étonnée de son manque de réaction. Il me jette un regard voulant sans doute dire "_et alors!_". Indécise, j'ouvre la marche et sort de la bibliothèque.

"- Et où comptes-tu trouver à manger?" s'informe la fouine, me suivant de quelques mètres.

"- Cuisines."

"- Les cuisines? Sans elfes de maison dans le coin, ça risque d'être dur..."

"- Tu mettras la main à la pâte." je réponds, catégorique.

"- Qu... Quoi!" s'écrie Malefoy. " C'est cela, oui, plutôt mourir. Je ne vais certainement pas m'abaisser à cette pratique de Muggles."

"- Comme tu veux, mais si tu as faim, compte pas sur moi."

**.:§§:.**

Pas d'elfes, mais assez d'ingrédients pour survivre. Ah, je ne remercierai jamais assez ma mère pour avoir patiemment continué de m'inculquer des bases de cuisine, malgré mon flagrant manque de talent.

Je mâchonne avec satisfaction une part de mon gâteau au chocolat, me délectant de la vision de Malefoy, blanc de farine, se déménant près des fours. J'ai toujours su être très persuasive, je sais. Enfin, j'avoue que ce n'est pas bien dur devant une personne affamée, alors que sous ses yeux, on mange un met des plus appétissants.

"- Bueark!... C'est quoi ce truc tout gluant, transparent?... C'est dégoutant!"

"- Du blanc d'oeuf, Malefoy, du blanc d'oeuf..."

"- Tu es sûre que l'on doit en mettre dans le gâteau? Ça risque de la gâcher, non?" me demande le serpentard, plein d'espoir.

"- Pfff... Prodige en potions, capable de découper des yeux de tritons sans ciller, et il défaille à la vue d'un jaune d'oeuf..."

Réaction très distinguée de la part de Malefoy: il me tire la langue. Tiens, c'est fou ce qu'il est mignon en ce moment... Mais qu'est-ce que je pense! Bah... À toute situation extraordinaire, pensées extraordinaires. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde était là...

Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. De toute façon, je n'ai plus très faim. Je relève mes manches et dis, gentille:

"- Allez, je vais t'aider, sinon on y sera encore à la nuit."

Il me regarde d'un air abasourdi. J'hausse les épaules.

"- Faut bien se serrer les coudes..."

J'achève de casser les oeufs en silence. Il semble plongé dans ses pensées.

"- Tu sais quoi Granger..."

"- Quoi?

"- Je... Je pense qu'on devrait se montrer... civilisés le temps que durera cette situation."

À mon tour d'être abasourdie. Doit y avoir un problème: techniquement parlant, Malefoy est incapable d'avoir des idées positives.

"- Hum, Malefoy... Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas resté trop longtemps auprès de champignons hallucinogènes?"

"- Je suis sérieux."

Bouche-bée. Je dois sans doute ressembler à un personnage de cartoon. Merlin qu'il est séduisant quand il est sérieux... Visage concerné, joue enfarinée, cheveux sans gel, sourcils légèrement fronçés, yeux... Ohla, je divague... Ça doit être l'émotion.

"- Très bien _Draco_. Tu m'passe le sucre s'il te plait?"

"- P... Pardon?

"- Tu me passe le sucre s'il te plait Draco? Je suis polie et je t'appelle par ton prénom. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?"

"- Ben... si."

Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit franchement. Ne pouvant pas résister, je lui passe légèrement ma main sur la joue, l'enfarinant un peu plus.

"- Il ne faut pas être si choqué par la gentillesse, tu sais..."

Voyant ma mine légèrement ironique, il saisit la moquerie et un sourire carnassier apparait sur ses lèvres. Mais il faut dire que ce sourire n'a rien de méchant. Ça fait bizarre, je ne suis pas habituée. Il plonge sa main dans le chocolat fondu et me répond d'une voix doucereuse:

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais moi aussi me montrer gentil, _Hermione_..."

... Avant de m'appliquer sans plus de cérémonie une grosse tache marron sur la face...

**.:§§:.**

"- Pff... C'que t'es longue..."

"- Si tu ne t'étais pas amusé à me bombarder de chocolat..."

"- C'est toi qui a commencé avec la farine!"

De l'autre côté du battant, je me prends à sourire. J'achève de me sécher après une douche bien méritée - et nettement souhaitable d'un point de vue hygiénique. Je ré-enfile mes vêtements et me relance mon sort sur les cheveux - ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de manquer de patience? Je sort de la salle de bains et voit Draco qui m'attend assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Je m'habitue peu à peu à l'appeler ainsi...

J'ai tant bien que mal réussit à le persuader d'aller à la tour de griffondor. Ça semble tellement dépaysant de la voir assi au milieu de tou ce rouge et or... Je descends le rejoindre. Il semble plongé dans un livre. M'entendant, il relève la tête.

"- Ah, te voilà quand même! Je suis allé chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour continuer de chercher..."

"- Et...? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

"- Possible..."

Je m'assieds à côté de lui et écoute, attentive.

"- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler quelque chose écrit dans le livre, je l'ai en quelque sorte déduit..." m'explique-t-il. " Il est possible qu'il y ait eu une brèche dimensionelle - cela arrive de temps à autre- et que nous nous soyons trouvés coincés dedans..."

Je pâlis dangereusement.

"- Mais... Pourquoi justement _nous_? Il y a plus de cinq cents élèves à Poudlard, pourquoi précisément nous?"

"- Je ne sais pas... Dans ce genre de transaction, plusieurs domaines sont pris en compte... On devait correspondre..."

"- Oh non... Nous sommes coincés à tout jamais dans une dimension vide de tout..."

Je me renfonce contre le dossier de mon siège et je sens mes yeux commencer à s'embuer. Chose étrange, Draco se lève et s'approche de moi.

"- Voyons, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. Les autres ont dû se rendre compte de notre absence, et Dumbledore, bien que je répugne à l'admettre, est sans doute apte à nous faire revenir..."

Je souris tristement à travers mes larmes qui commencent à ruisseler. Je renifle pitoyablement, et tente de parler, mais un sanglot me noue la gorge. Quelle pitoyable griffondor je fais!

"- Allez, quoi Hermione! Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre! " s'écrie Draco.

Je le sens perdu. Il ne doit pas savoir quoi faire. Je m'essuie le visage d'un revers de la main.

"- T'inquiète, je serai forte. Je... J'ai juste eu peur..."

Le serpentard s'accroupit alors devant moi et me replace timidement les cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Je me laisse faire. Il murmure alors, je suppose autant pour lui que pour moi:

"- On a tous le droit d'avoir peur..."

Je relève les yeux et croise les siens. Ils sont si bleus... Reprenant le dessus, je me lève brusquement et dit, d'une voix un peu trop aigue par rapport à d'habitude:

"- La nuit est en train de tomber... Où veux-tu dormir?"

Draco semble reprendre ses esprits.

"- Je ne sais pas... Dans la salle commune peut-être? Elle est sympa..."

"- Le canapé doit être dépliant, laisse-moi voir ça."

"- Tu... Tu dors avec moi?" demanda prudemment Draco. " En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il.

J'hésite, prise de court.

"- Bon... Euh, okay, si tu veux..."

Et je me retourne immédiatemment. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps.

Je m'active, ça me défoule. Puis, quand le lit est enfin prêt, je monte me changer et apporte à Draco l'un des pyjamas d'Harry. Si je le revois, il risque de me tuer... Comme il se doit, Draco grimace à la vue de l'habit, mais l'enfile sans protester. Nous sommes bientôt allongés côte à côte, observant le feu mourir dans la cheminée.

"- Draco?..."

"- Oui?"

"- Si on rentre... Tu redeviendras comme avant?"

Il baisse la tête.

"- Je... ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas, mais tellement de choses..."

"- Entrent en compte, c'est ça?"

"- Oui..."

Silence.

"- Bonne nuit Draco."

"- Bonne nuit 'Mione"

Mon coeur se serre à ce diminutif.

"- Draco..."

Pas de réponse.

"- Draco," je répète un peu plus fort.

"- Quoi?"

"- J'arrive pas à dormir."

"- Je dormais."

"- Désolée..."

"- C'est ça, joue l'innocente..."

"- On parle?..."

"- De quoi?"

Je me mords les lèvres, mais finalement la tentation est trop forte.

"- Alors comme ça tu as pas mal de propositions?..."

"- Hein?"

"- Amoureuses."

"- Oui, c'est vrai," admet-il, pas peu fier.

"- Mais pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas? C'est pas que pour courir les jupons, avoue!"

"- Tu as raison. Le reste de l'année, je suis plutôt dispos, mais vers la St Valentin... Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de passer cette fête avec une fille que je n'aime pas..."

Je hausse un sourcil, surprise. Draco n'est pas connu pour son sens des conventions...

"- Pourtant c'est juste une fête commerciale..."

"- Oui mais elle est aussi la date où j'ai été conçu donc... Je respecte."

Je me tais, songeuse.

"- Pourtant, là, c'est un peu comme si tu passais cette fête avec une fille non?"

"- T'es une fille, toi?" me taquine-t-il.

"- Pfff... Aussi puéril que Ron!"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me compares avec le rouquin!"

"- Ne l'insulte pas!"

"- Oui mais de quoi tu parlais?..."

"- Rien..."

Silence.

"- N'empêche, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de rester..." je remarque, hésitante.

"- C'est vrai."

"- Et..."

Silence. Grognement. Je le sens bouger à mes côtés. Mon coeur bat fort, c'est pas normal.

"- Je ne passerai la St-Valentin qu'aux côtés d'une fille qui me plait vraiment et que j'aime, qui soit ma Valentine."

Je me redresse vivement. Dans la pénombre, je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'enlace. Je ne le repousse pas. Je penche la tête. Son souffle est sur mes lèvres...

**.:§§:.**

"- Hermione! 'Mione, lève-toi!"

Cris hystériques. Lavande!

"- Lève-toi Hermùione! C'est la St-Valentin!"

Je me lève difficilement. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un... rêve? Une pitoyable chimère?

"- Si tu savais mes rêves de cette nuit!" me souffle Parvati.

Oui, oui, on sait, avec Seamus... Je m'habille dans un état second et sort du dortoir. Une plaie me déchire le coeur. Je vois Ron et Harry qui m'attendent, l'air béat. Je grogne à peine bonjour. On descend tous les trois à la Grande Salle. Plein d'angelots, de fleurs, de coeurs... Envie de vomir... Dumbledore se lève.

"- En espérant que vos rêves se réalisent, joyeuse St-Valentin à tous!"

C'est cela. Je croise son regard pétillant. Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Dray a peut-être raison, il devient sénile... Dray? Draco... Je m'assois.

J'avale difficilement le contenu de mon assiette. Je regarde autour de moi. Beaucoup de couples. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y en avait pas autant avant... Tour le monde s'agite. Harry et Ginny, Lavande et Ron, Dean et Padma, Parvati et Seamus, Neville et Luna...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent. Les serpentards. Je déglutis difficilement. Je vais me sentir mal. Je me lève alors que Lavande commence à parler volubilement:

"- À ce qu'il parait, Dumby a oeuvré grand pour la St-Valentin..."

Je me dirige vers les portes. Sa voix est vraiment criarde, on l'entend à trois kilomètrs à la ronde. Pauvre Ron...

"- ... Il voulait essayer de _rapprocher les âmes en peine_, comme il dit..."

Tiens, _il_ n'est pas encore là...

"- ... Il les a en quelque sorte hypnotisés! Et puis ils vivaient dans un rêve avec leur âme soeur! "

Ginny me demande pourquoi je m'en vais. Je grimace une mine gênée. Je repends ma course. Je franchis les portes. Les bruits me parviennent encore... Je souffle, soulagée d'être sortie. Au loin, la voix de Lavande continue, bien qu'étouffée.

"- ... Et ils ne s'éveilleront que quand ils auront réalisé leur amour!"

Je fonce dans quelqu'un. Ce parfum. Je relève la tête.

Cheveux blonds. Air d'ange.

Il est là.

Il me sourit.

Il se souvient.

L'acier rencontre le noisette.

_Il m'enlace. Je ne le repousse pas. Je penche la tête. Son souffle est sur mes lèvres..._

**.:§§:.**

Je voulais, comme tant d'autres, marquer le coup pour la St-Valentin. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chef-d'oeuvre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire! J'espère que l'histoire est vraisemblable!

Et n'hésitez (surtout) pas à me laisser votre avis (bon ou mauvais, sauf insultes)

Amicalement, Stellmaria...


End file.
